Strawberry Pie
by eos nicte
Summary: A Enzo le encanta que Caroline se preocupe por él, y a Caroline le encanta que Enzo le haga rabiar.


_Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a LJ Smith, The CW, The Vampire Diaries _

_(basado en una escena del capítulo 6x03)_

_N/A: _Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Noviembre "Enzo & Caroline" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.__

* * *

><p><strong><span>Strawberry Pie<span>**

―¿Has entendido las normas? ―le interrogó Caroline, sentada frente a Enzo en la mesa de una cafetería.

―Regla número uno: no mencionar que Elena estaba locamente enamorada de Damon, o me matarás ―dijo Enzo con tranquilidad mientras sostenía un tenedor con un trozo de tarta de fresas y arándanos.

Caroline asintió satisfecha.

―Regla número dos: en realidad no hacer ninguna referencia a Damon, o me matarás.

―Exacto.

―Regla número tres: darme protección solar… ―ironizó Enzo al tiempo que se llevaba el trozo de tarta a la boca. Sonrió de medio lado mientras Caroline le sermoneaba.

―¡No te rías de mí! Es importante que dejemos a Elena que viva feliz su nueva vida de zombie "ignora-problemas" de la manera que quiera ―musitó Caroline con una sonrisa forzada mientras sostenía una taza de café.

―Una frase que suena extrañamente comprensiva y crítica al mismo tiempo ―ironizó Enzo.

Caroline dejó de beber y dejó la taza de café en la mesa con una mueca de hastío. Le miró a los ojos y comenzó a argumentar.

―La apoyo. Ella ha hecho lo que necesitaba hacer para dejar de morder a gente inocente en medio de la carretera. Pero eso no significa que yo esté disfrutando regodeándome sola en mi propia miseria.

―Bueno, yo me regodearé contigo ―comentó Enzo como si nada antes de llevarse otro trozo de pastel a la boca.

Caroline se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, tragó saliva y le robó un trozo de tarta del plato.

―Lo valoro mucho. De verdad ―dijo con una sonrisa alegre al tiempo que se comía el trozo de tarta de fresa.

―Pero… yo no soy Stefan ― aclaró él con el rostro serio. Él hermano Salvatore siempre le llevaba la delantera en cuanto a Caroline se refería, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo tratarla. La noche anterior la había dejado llorando, el muy capullo. No sabía ser su amigo ni ser nada bueno para ella. Y Enzo quería que ella supiera que no sería igual. Para bien o para mal.

―Regla número cuatro: no mencionar nunca más el nombre de ese imbécil o…

―O me matarás. Lo pillo ―le cortó Enzo con una media sonrisa irónica.

Le cabreaba verla sufrir por un gilipollas de ese calibre. Y Enzo era un buen amigo, pero tenía sus límites, y ver a la rubita sufrir por un tío era ese límite. Enzo se levantó de la mesa para irse, justo en el momento en que Caroline señaló escandalizada una mancha en su camiseta.

―Espera… ¿Eso es sangre o tarta? Por favor di tarta ―le interrogó con el ceño fruncido y el tenedor todavía en la mano.

Le gustaba cómo Caroline intentaba controlar todo a su alrededor y cómo daba su opinión respecto a todo, pero sobre todo le encantaba cómo trataba de que él fuera un buen chico. Era tarta. La mancha roja en su camiseta era tarta. Pero se divertiría picando a Caroline, porque si algo le gustaba sobre todas las cosas era hacerla rabiar. Enzo tocó la mancha con un dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, teatrero.

―Oh, creo que… Mmm… ―fingió saborear pensativo―. ¡Shirley! Una especialidad de fuera del menú ―sonrió de oreja a oreja, provocador―. Este bar está sorprendentemente bien abastecido para lo pequeño que es.

Caroline miró a todos lados, se puso completamente seria y tensa, y se levantó en un movimiento rápido. Escandalizada le cortó el paso poniéndose frente a él, encarándole.

―Dime que cogiste, comiste y borraste las pruebas ―susurró preocupada cerca de él para que nadie les oyera.

―Hay algo divertido, ¿sabes? ―sonrió de medio lado mirándole de forma penetrante. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo escandalizando a la chica―. Si haces adecuadamente las dos primeras cosas, la tercera no es necesaria.

―¿La has matado? ―bajó aún más la voz alarmada y le miró con reproche.

Sí, se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

―Oh, no te hagas la sorprendida ―fingió insolente, con su voz grave también susurrante.

―Bueno, perdona, pero la muerte me sorprende ―oír esa frase dejó a Enzo en shock por un segundo. Él, que luchó en la segunda guerra mundial, había conocido soldados humanos con menos escrúpulos que esa chica, que se suponía programada para matar gente y bebérsela. Caroline le gustaba, en todos los sentidos. Verla tan seria tomándose en serio su broma le gustaba―. Y además conlleva informes de personas desaparecidas, y eso conlleva…―siguió sermoneándole ella.

―¿Una investigación de la sheriff? ―le cortó Enzo con el rostro absolutamente inexpresivo, a lo que ella asintió petulante. Enzo la miraba fijamente y alzó una ceja irónico ―Me muero de miedo. Ya tengo tres advertencias, una más no es gran cosa ―musitó insolente.

Ella puso cara de hastío, como si estuviera harta de oír lo mismo mil veces y Enzo se dirigió a la salida para no soltar una carcajada ahí mismo. Pasó al lado de Caroline y por un segundo se acercó a su oído, dando un mordisco al aire, enfadándola aún más, y salió a la calle dejándola ahí. Su nuevo hobby era provocar a Caroline. Le encantaba fingir ser tan malo como todos pensaban que era, y cómo Care seguía a su lado, comiendo tarta y hablando con él, riñéndole como si se preocupara por él. Sonrió de medio lado. Seguramente a la tarde ella fuera a buscarle, le reñiría un poco más, él le diría la verdad y Care le pegaría sin intención en el brazo, haciéndose la ofendida, avergonzada por haber caído en su broma. Cómo le divertía hacerla rabiar.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado.<em>

_Se aceptan reviews con vuestra opinión._

_Gracias por leer,_

_**eos nicté.**_


End file.
